tom_halls_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Michaels
He is also a Founder of the Silent Cove Hunters. Early Life Logan was born September 24th, 1986, to Richard And Allison Michaels, in New York. In 1988, his parents along with many others of his Bloodline were Killed By Witch hunters in An event Known as "The Purge". He was then placed in the custody of his Mother's sister Sara and her husband David Brewster, who both lived in Silent Cove. He Eventually started school and met Nina Riker and Paul Jones in Kindergarten, The Three becoming fast friends. in eighth grade he Met Nova Oreander, who he sported a Crush on and eventually would date. Sophomore Year and The Entity At the Beginning of his sophomore Year of High School he Met John Howlett Jr, who had come to Silent Cove to Live with his Brother Lucas. He and John Quickly became Best Friends, and soon John Revealed to Logan, Nina, and Paul that he was a Supernatural hunter. after going on several adventures with him, they learned that Paul's Father, Mayor Michael Jones, was supporting the use of a Monster called the Entity, Feeding it Sacrifices in return for protection from supernatural threats. They eventually defeated the Entity, and Nina Became comatose after the ordeal, Logan was Shipped off to military school, John was sent to Prison, and Paul went out looking for his Biological Parents after learning that he was adopted. Junior Year and Lycaon After realizing that Mayor Jones Was making decisions based on his own personal fears, Deputy Mayor Janet Marks, Relieved the Mayor and Sheriff Bronson Rockwell of their Duties, and placed herself as mayor with Dep. David Stone as Sheriff, and released John from prison. John then went and pieced his team back together, Collecting Paul off the side of the Road near Charlotte, rescuing Logan from Military school, and Helping bring Nina Back to Her right mind. The Silent Cove Hunters began to work for Mayor Marks, tasked with identifying the Monster that had been locked away under the Town by the Entity, As well as Uncover the Mystery of the Disappearance of five Children in 1985, who are later revealed to have opened the Coffin Containing the Monster. he also witnessed Nova getting killed and then Reanimated by an Anasazi Spirit who warned them that a monster was coming for Paul. He returned to School, Beginning his Junior Year. He later came in contact with a Magical Artifact called the Auric Shard, which activated a gene that he previously was unaware he possessed. this gene activated him as a Harbringer, or Advanced Human, Giving him Advance speed, Reflexes, and Super Strength, as well as advanced healing and Intellect. shortly afterwards it was discovered that John had been bitten by Werewolf Dianna West, who chose to assist the hunters in tracking down The Newly discovered Enemy Lycaon, as well as help John control his abilities. they did eventually defeat Lycaon, and it was learned that Paul was his son. John, Regardless, Chopped off Lycaon's Head with a Fire Axe. Senior Year and The Dark Ones As he began his senior year, he was in high spirits. he had learned how to use most of his Evolved Human abilities. On their first week of school John and Dianna had a close brush with death when they became targeted by and extremely cunning Werewolf Hunter named Dane. He and his friends also welcomed a new member to their group, a witch named Melanie Whitmore, who Logan took and Immediate interest in. Logan's Magic abilities soon began to develop and he learned that he was a descendant of the Michaels Family Witch Bloodline. meanwhile a new enemy in the form of a powerful group of sorcerers called the Dark Ones came to Silent Cove. they Killed Sara and David while looking for Logan, and Also made an attempt on Lucas' Life. John's Father and Sister both took up residence in Silent Cove after learning this, revealing them to be a formidable enemy that The Howlett Family had come across once before. John and Logan took a trip to England to try to find the ruins of Camelot, as it was Prophesied that only The Staff of Merlin could defeat the Dark Ones. while they did find Camelot, their search was unfruitful and the two returned home to find that Lucas had discovered that Logan Howlett had Obtained the Staff in the 1870s and had hidden within the Mansion, where it had been found by Paul only a day before John and Logan had returned. after a great battle between John Sr., John Jr., Lucas, Emily, Logan, and Melanie and the Dark Ones, John wielded the Staff and Defeated the Dark ones. College and Dark John In the Summer of 2005 Logan and The Silent Cove Hunters(Omitting Nova who stayed in Silent Cove) relocated to New York City so that they all could Attend college. John and Dianna became engaged to be married and They set up a Temporary base of operations in the Howlett Mansion in Manhattan, and John, Logan, and Dianna took up residence within. John applied for the NYPD police academy, having found an interest in Law Enforcement while working along side Sheriff Stone, getting a letter of recommendation from him, and was quickly accepted. Tragically, Dianna and John Sr. Were both murdered by and assassin barely weeks after they settled in. The Psychological Stress of their deaths caused much strain on John's mind, and he lost control of the Werewolf side of his Subconscious, bringing out a split personality that was extremely Psychotic and was a complete Psychopath. This "Dark" John went out on a Rampage, killing Dozens and massing together the Gangs of New York, his Goal unknown. Logan Took control of the Team, Relocating them to A Cold war Bunker Located under Flynn's Diner, and were assisted by Flynn Roddenberry, an old friend Of John's From before he left New York, who also Joined the Team. They also vacated The Howlett Mansion, as John was likely to to attempt to attack them there. Meanwhile, John Massed an Army, hoping to Take control of New York. After much Research, Logan learned that the Sorcerer Abbadon had Cursed The Malthus Bloodline. In the Old days, During the Coup against Merlin started by Abbadon, Morgana Pendragon, the progenitor of the Malthus Line, was allied with Abbadon. She Changed sides, and was then Cursed by Abbadon that if The Descendents of Morgana And Merlin ever joined forces, they would ultimately turn on each other, causing a feud that was settled by the Marriage of John Howlett Sr. and Rebecca Malthus. the curse lived on, in the Children of The Two, Laying dormant. The Curse was Reactivated in John Jr. when he suffered the Loss of Both of His parents and his Love. as both Bloodlines existed within him, it caused him to become Insane. Logan Realized that if he could get close enough to John, He Revert him to his original Personality through Magic. the team proceeded to combat John's Army, and Logan Fought John One-On-One, Defeating Him. John then Reverted into his Original Persona. Sophomore Year of College and Tanquam Umbrae John Became A Recluse from Guilt. he was able to break out of his Trance when Logan suggested he track down the assassin. John Reapplied for the NYPD, and was Placed with a Partner, David Kelso. John learned that his family had an Enemy that had been responsible for most of the deaths of his family since the 20s. In 1920, Alan Howlett ran for mayor and won. his first order of business? Eradicate an organization known as Tanquam Umbrae, Or like the Shadows. in 1922, Alan Howlett went missing. According to family legend, he was killed by Sine Nomine, Or "No Name", the assassin trained by Tanquam Umbrae. John Hunted down Sine Nomine, Tracking him into the Sewers. John then went missing, Kidnapped by the Organization. Arriving Home, He collapsed from exhaustion at Lucas' feet. He was cared for By Logan, bring him back to health just in time, as Tanquam Umbrae Had Released an Army of Undead Sine Nomine and attacked the city. Defeating them, John Decided it was time for the Hunters to Live out their lives. He had Strained his Wolf side to Much, and needed to Heal. Logan Was Tired of Hunting, and Wanted a life with Melanie, Nina and Paul wanted to get Married. Flynn and David were fine with the decision, and Lucas was ready to train new hunters to protect the city. The Silent Cove Hunters dissolved. John Left for Asia, where he hoped he could find a way to better control his wolf side. Logan then Applied for Medical School. Interim Logan and Melanie Eventually Broke up, and he returned to hunting. with some assistance from Lucas, He trained new hunters as well as putting together a well organized system. he continued to live in the Howlett Mansion. The Return(To be Continued) Powers and Abilities Harbringer Abilities(Formerly Possessed) Super Human Strength '- Logan has Superhuman Strength near equal to that of an Alpha Werewolf '''Super Human Speed - '''Logan Has Superhuman speed rival to that of an Alpha Werewolf '''Advanced Reflexes - '''Logan has Excellent Reflexes, being able to move at lightning quick speed. '''Enhanced Senses '- Logan has enhanced senses of Smell, eyesight, and hearing. 'Advanced Intellect '- Logan's mind works in a similar function to a computer. while his IQ is not necessarily advanced, he has the potential to possess mass amounts of information. He does still possess this, regardless of now being a Hybrid. 'Photographic Memory '- Logan can recall any or detail Perfectly. he still possesses this regardless of him now being a Hybrid. 'Self Conditioning physical form '- Logan's body has conditioned itself to be perfectly fit regardless of lack of exercise. 'Advanced Healing -' Logan can heal from any wound nearly instantly and is nearly immune to all diseases. 'Durability '- Logan can absorb mass amounts of damage to his body without feeling much pain. ''Hybrid Abilities'' 'Advance Strength '- Logan's Strength is superior to most Monsters, being even able to rival the resurrected John Howlett Jr., Demonically Enhanced Zeta Werewolf. 'Advanced Speed -' Logan is Faster that most high level mosters 'Advanced Reflexes '- Logan has reflexes beyond comprehension by human senses. 'Enhanced Healing -' Logan Heals from all wounds, healing so fast that he appears not to have been hurt at all, healing from gunshot wounds in seconds, and snapping broken bone back in place easily. '''Rage Enhancement - '''As he is part werewolf, he becomes stronger as he gets angrier. '''High Durability - '''As a Hybrid, Logan can take massive amounts of damage easily. '''Immortality - '''If not killed through violent methods, Logan will live on indefinitely. '''Advanced Senses - '''As a hybrid, Logan possesses remarkable senses, seeming beyond even the abilities of a Zeta werewolf. ''Other Abilities'' '''Near Absolute Astral Perception - '''as Logan has visited Seven of the nine dimensions, he can perceive most supernatural elements that common lower beings cannot, such as the true form of deities, see ghosts regardless if they are attempting to be visible or not, and see magical markers not normally seen with the naked eye. '''Master Marksman - Through training with the hunters, Logan has become an incredibley skilled marksman, an ability enhanced by enheightened senses. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist '''- As a hunter, Logan is an exceptionally skilled fighter, his skills rivalling even John Jr. His combat style seems to incorporate Muay-tai, Silat, Combat shooting, Taekwondo, Brazilian Juijitsu, Boxing, Kali, Karate, Ninjitsu, Monkey and Dragon Styles of Kung-fu, and Krav Maga. '''Master Swordsman - '''Logan has, on occasion shown a high proficiency with swords. seeming to prefer a more agressive medeival French and German 11th century sword styles mixed in with some Kenjutsu and okinawan martial arts. '''Master Of Stealth/Infiltration - Through his training with the Howletts, Logan has become very capable at evasion tactics, as wells as blending, As he has gotten older, Logan has honed these abilities to a point of mastery, being able to move silently as well as easily disapear into a crowd or even darkness. Master Escape Artist - 'Through his hunter training, Logan has become very adept at getting out of bonds in seconds, as well as lockpicking. '''Master Tactiction - '''Logan has been shown to be a very capable Tactician, effectively leading the hunters in John's stead when he has been incapacitated in the past. '''Master Survivalist - '''As a hunter Logan has had exstensive survival training. '''Expert Pilot/Driver - '''Through his hunter training, Logan has become a very capable pursuit driver, and has received pilot training from John Sr. '''Master Thief - '''As a hunter, Logan is a skilled pickpocket, as well as possessing skills in lockpicking and safe cracking. '''Master Investigator - '''As a hunter, Logan is a very capable Investigator. '''Spellcasting - '''Logan is extremely well learned in all magics and is fluent in Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, and Nahuatl. '''Multilingual '- Logan Speaks 5 Languages fluently not including his before mentioned magical knowledge, likely being Spanish, Russian, Arabic, and Japanese. '''Mythological Knowledge- Logan has a great wealth of knowledge pertaining to monsters and the stories accompanying them. Master Engineer - '''As a teenager, Logan showed himself to be a very capable mechanic, often working on his friend's vehicles and finding problems they had not noticed. As an adult, Logan has proven himself to be very skilled in Mechanical engineering, designing multiple inventions for the hunters to utilize against Abaddon's cult and later the witch hunters. '''Criminology/Forensics - '''Logan has shown to be knowledgeable of forensic science even high school, using the skill on many occasions to figure out the mosters responsible for multiple attacks. As an adult, Logan has improved this ability to greater level. '''Master Physician - '''As a teenager, Logan was knowledgeable of first aid, using it on many occasions to stitch his friends up after monster encounters. As an adult, Logan works as a pedeatrician, and has used his advanced knowledge to assist the hunters on multiple occasions. '''Weaknesses As a Harbringer Human Weakness - '''Although advanced, Logan could still be killed the same ways as a common human if he were hurt badly enough that he could not heal fast enough. '''Need of Sustenance - '''as he is still human, he needs food and water to sustain his strength. ''As a Hybrid''' '''Iridium - '''A rare element that will kill Logan if it were to penetrate his heart and weaken him if it were to hurt him anywhere else. '''Moonstone - '''Will negate his powers if he comes in contact '''Tetraness - '''an extremely rare herb that acts in a similar behavior to Wolfsbane if it contacts with Logan. '''Decapitation '- will kill Logan regardless of the material the weapon is made from. Category:Characters